Remember me
by Manderz101
Summary: Arnold encounters a woman in the woods one night and turns her into the undead like himself. Drama and jealousy follow soon after bringing his new fledgling home to his wife. With tensions escalating at home he is left with no choice but to reach out to his friend Count Dracula. Dracula is reluctant to look after his new fledgling until he learns the true identity of Scarlett.
1. Chapter 1

Stranger's POV

As I lay on my back the night sky above starts to spin. My breathing becomes more shallow when I gasp for air while a fire flows throughout my veins. A dark figure looms over me ,but I can't make out who he or she is. The person is watching me with interest. I want to scream for help , but no words escape my mouth. My heart is pounding profusely , the sound is maddening. Maddening to the point of insanity, oh make it stop, please make it stop I pray to my self. Figure's voice above me sounded so distant even though he or she was mere inches away. The voice was sounded masculine however it was muffled by loud thuds of my heart. Was I dying ? I couldn't be too sure , but the agony I was in was too much to bear. My eyes that were barely opened finally closed as I found myself falling into a deep sleep.

Arnold's POV

Her breathing was slow and labored, but her heart beat signaled her body was fighting the sickness within her. Looking at the woman before me that I just attacked, I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Her curly auburn hair seemed to have a tiny bit of red to it, while her pale skin became even more pale now that the curse almost completely consumed her. Lips of the darkest shade of red i had ever seen almost reminding myself of blood. With that in mind i knew she would be needing of blood soon. The transition was hard on the body and nourishment was essential there after. Swooping her delicate petite body in my arms I walked down the snow covered path. Her body was at light as a feather , her brown skirt she wore was flimsy and tattered at the ends. Oh Maria would not be pleased, I was to bring home dinner not a fledgling. My love that I have been with for three decades would certainly not approve for I have loved no other than her. However the sleeping beauty in my arms captivated me somehow. My dead heart knew I had room to love one more, but a what conundrum I found myself in. The flight to Budapest would allow time plot and think how to break the news to Maria. I winced in pain as my black leathery wings sprouted out from my back. Pain was no stranger to me, I welcomed it for it reminded me I could still feel that I was not obsolete of all emotion. May my wit and silver tongue be on myside I thought as I took off into the night sky with my captive nestled against my chest.

Maria's POV

Arnold was late once again. He had left nearly three hours as i looked at the clock hanging above the main door. My stomach was growling, I needed to feed. Blood was all I could think of, it was life to a vampire. It reminded me of a drug, a drug to make myself feel normal and at ease again. A gust of winter's harsh wind blew in whipping my bangs into my eyes. Arnold walked in the front door only he didn't seem to come empty handed. His dark brown eyes barely made contact with mine before walking into the living room. He brushed the snow off his bald head before laying woman down on the couch in front of the fire. I could hear her pulse , but only just barely. The humming of her heart caused my mouth to water. Oh this was worth the three hour wait. Arnold had his back to me as I crept up along side him. Immediately his hand blocked me from getting any closer to my dinner. " She is not for eating!" said Arnold as he now glared at me before turning his focus to the woman laying on the couch. Caucasian she was unlike herself who came from Egyptian/ African decent. Rage built up in me suddenly when I saw the bite marks on her long neck start to heal. " Why? How could you do this?" I shouted. Angry, hurt, even more importantly jealous that he brought another woman into our home. " My love no need to worry, I've gotten our self a maid. Haven't you been pestering me for over three years now that you wanted one?" asked Arnold. I stood there silently while still fixated on the woman laying on the couch. Although I have asked with help on cleaning the place why did it have to one of competition. Her lips were plump, her curly satin hair Cascaded down her back, and her complexion was superb. Why couldn't I have picked the maid one I didn't feel so inferior to? " If she is just a maid then why did you turn her? There are plenty of people in this town looking for work. You could've chosen anyone, but why her?" Both of his cold hands were now on my shoulders. He must seen I was getting increasingly upset for my eyes would turn orangish red when angry. " My love we have tried having you in charge of picking out maids. Well guess what we still don't have? A maid. Now I'm going to take her to her new chambers. She will need at least a couple of weeks to adjust. I'll be back down to shortly. He leaned over forcing his lips onto mine. His hands I could feel running though my short hair that only came to my shoulders. His touch still to this day sent shivers down my spine.i kissed him back quickly before backing off. He needed to know I was not pleased with him at the moment.

Arnold's POV

I scooped the sleeping beauty in my arms once more. Maria had her arms folded against her chest while giving me the most unbecoming look. I would have to make it up to her later, but for now my focus was more importantly on our new arrival. I wanted to know everything humanly possible about the woman. Her likes and dislikes. What her name was or about her upbringing. However anticipation was building up to hear her voice. Was it whimsical ? A voice that would call out his name only to excitement with each word she spoke . He could only hope his new obsession took liking into him too. The room he picked as the woman's quarters was one that hadn't been used in years. The room was decorated in purple and gold. The queen size bed was decorated in plush purple pillows with gold swirls that covered the comforter which I laid her upon. I noticed soon after her pulse was no more and she began to stir in her sleep. She seemed restless as she tossed and turned back n forth. Her finger nails were turning to the darkest of black and her teeth were now elongated past her bottom lip. I sat there on the bed next to her silently watching her eyes start to flutter open.

Stranger's POV

Drifting in and out of consciousness it took me some time for my eyes to adjust. I felt startled, I had awoken to a place, a strange bedroom of sorts. Everything seemed to be breathing and exhaling in n out. I could hear a crunching sound. It was extremely loud that it caused me to cover my ears. My eyes darted to a spider web in the corner of the ceiling. A spider was munching on a fly caught in its web. " Seems you survived the transformation." I jumped in shock as i rolled off the bed with a loud Thud on the hard wooden floor. There was a man sitting on the bed next where I was. His voice sounded familiar from earlier, but now I could see him clearly. He appeared to be in late thirties, his head was shaved bald , and he had intense dark eyes. His eyes were intimidating as he stared down at me on the floor. Mere seconds went till he just disappeared into thin air. I looked to my left and right as I was still on the floor but he was gone. If I wasn't spooked earlier I definitely was now when I saw him appear behind me. The stranger extended his hand, I was scared to take it, scared as if his hand would bite me. " No need to worry my love, let me help you up."

Arnold's POV

Appearing out of nowhere may have not been the best of moves. Her brown eyes looked terrified, for a moment I thought she was going to scream again. She just looked at my hand as I extended it out to her. I needed to gain her trust, make her feel at ease. " What is your name?" I asked. The expression she gave me looked like she was puzzled. Clearly she was thinking, but why? Why did she need to think about what her name was? " I…. I don't know, I can't remember." She wasn't lying I could tell for she was looking at me with a straight face the whole time. " Tell me where do you live or what are your families name's?" She seemed to be getting increasingly upset, she was now holding her hands to her temples while she closed her eyes. Something wasn't right I could tell, how could this woman have no memory? " I don't know. I'm so scared I don't know I don't know." She cried. Tears of blood ran down her face causing her to be even more startled. She wiped a single tear from her face and examined the blood on her finger tip.

Stranger's POV

It was blood, blood was on my finger. My mind was racing I couldn't remember anything. My name what is my name? How on Earth don't I know my name? Beyond terrified is what I felt and ever so vulnerable in front of this stranger before me. He seemed calm, but had a worried look on his face at the same time. " What is your name and where am I? I asked. " You need to rest, come lye down on the bed first please." He said. I cautiously grabbed ahold of his cold clammy hands as he pulled me off the floor. He guided me back over to the bed propping the pillows before I rested my back upon them. "My name is Arnold Vasile and I brought you here to my home . You were lost in the woods and seemed to be in some kind of delirium. I couldn't leave you in good conscience out there." Why was I in the woods? I thought to myself. Did this gentleman by the name of Arnold know me? So many questions I didn't quite know what to ask next. My attention turned towards the door as I saw it creak open. A slender woman crept past the door closing it shut gently behind her. She was a different race from she could tell for her skin was a dark brown with shoulder length hair. Her eyes were intriguing to look at for she had thought they were glowing orange when she walked in. The black corset seemed to compliment the red blouse she was wearing and black riding pants. The woman walking was effortless, gliding almost as she approached Arnold. "It seems our maid has awoken." She said. Maid? What were they talking about? I hoped they weren't talking about me. " This is my wife Maria . Maria well id liked to introduce you, but she seems to have forgotten her name." Maria looked confused as she looked back n forth between me and Arnold. " she developed amnesia from the transformation?" said Maria in shock. Yet again more questions kept popping in my head. " Excuse, but what do you mean transformation?" I looked back at Arnold for answers. " You didn't tell her yet that you damned her soul!" shouted Maria. " She just woke up fifteen minutes ago. For goodness sake she doesn't know her name nor where she comes from!" The two were bickering back n forth it was all to confusing to follow. My soul was damned she said yet I don't remember committing a sin. Maria's voice was squeaky like nails on a chalkboard. Arnold's voice was deep and almost boomed when he spoke ,but more tolerable. "Enough!" I shouted gaining their attention. "Please elaborate more on what you mean my soul is damned?" Maria now smacked Arnold on the arm who now glared back at her. His iris's started to glow a bright red before he looked at me. "A damned soul means you are one of the undead. A vampire that prowls the night and there is only thing that bring you peace now." Without warning his long black nails cut into the flesh of his wrist. Dark blood spilled out from his wrist and onto the floor. Immediately from habit I was repulsed by it till the scent hit me. The was smell was divine that it lured me off the bed to where he was standing. Red Rubys continued to fall from his wrist one by one till they splattered on the ground. "Drink from my wrist so you can grow strong and beautiful like Maria over here." Maria scoffed at his remark as she watched me take ahold his wrist.

Tasting it first with my tongue ,the taste was sweet and salty. The taste was enough to beckon men to taste more. My mouth was now all over his wrist. I heard him gasp in pain as i drained him of his blood. My whole body started to feel warm and alive again. His blood brought a new burst of energy in me. It was liberating better tasting than walking through the desert for days to only later drink water for the first time. Not that I knew of what walking in the desert being dehydrated felt like ,but it was the best analogy I could possibly think of at the moment. I wanted shout in pain as I could feel something pulling the hairs on my scalp. " That's enough!" Arnold shouted. He pulled me off of him by hair and I ended on the floor again by his feet. Arnold had a pained look in his face and I had my mouth open in shock for a moment as I saw his wound slowly start to heal on his wrist. " My my I think I know what to name you now since you have none. Seems the name Scarlett suits your fiesty behavior don't you agree?"


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett's POV

The name Scarlett wouldn't have been my first pick, but it would have to do since I couldn't remember anything of my previous life. Finding out that I was not Alive , but not dead almost somewhere in the middle was utterly terrifying. Some how somewhere I have heard of vampirism. Forced to live in the shadows to feeding upon unfortunate victims , nothing seemed glorious about it. What still makes no sense is how I got this way. " Which one of you did it? Turned me into this monster?" Maria cackled as she looked upon Arnold. " Your mess, I'll leave you to clean it up. Once you settle this mess, I want her to start first thing in morning on choirs. No exceptions!" said Maria. Before strutting off she gave me the most wickedness grin that cause every hair on my body to almost stand up. Me being here was obviously upsetting her and she wanted to make it clear as day that I knew that. With a slam of the door it was just now Arnold and I.

It was clear his conscience was guilty. He avoided my inquisitive eyes that stared up at him. Clearly thinking of what to say to answer my question. " It seems our paths have crossed tonight. I was in search of blood for I needed to feed and there you were alone in the woods. Everything was all too perfect, I couldn't pass the opportunity up. However I can't explain to you at this time why I turned you, not till later I'm afraid." "Tell me now!" I shouted. My blood was boiling, every emotion of fear I felt earlier was gone only to be replaced with rage.

Arnold's POV

The young woman before me was livid and she had every right to be. How to explain I changed her for I thought she was beautiful enough to be my mate. This also wouldn't go well with Maria either, but the lie of her being our maid would have to suffice for the time being. " I felt you would be more useful by my side then dead. Like Maria said you will be useful in the upkeep of this estate." The truth may have calmed her down if that had been an option, but her being angry with me caused her to throw a pillow at my direction. She darted towards the door, but I was too quick. Literally she ran into me as she raced towards the door. The woman must have been blinded by her rage as she began to kick and punch at me violently. I couldn't help, but laugh for the abuse towards me tickled or had no affect on me what so ever. " Scarlett my dear, I created you therefore I am stronger and wiser than you. You are simply making a fool of yourself." I spoke in a soft tone in hopes she may in return calm down. Mere seconds my side of face started to sting as her hand slapped my cheek causing my head to turn to the right. " Well it seems Scarlett , Maria might be right you should start your duties tomorrow. I was going to talk her out of it, give you a chance to acclimate with your new life. All will be forgiven if you apologize right now for slapping me." " Apologize ! Don't you think it is you who should apologize to me?" she shouted. " I won't apologize for saving your life , if anything you should be grateful of the gift I bestowed upon you!" " You call this a gift? How about a nightmare that keeps on giving. You killing me would've spared me this fate." She said . Such words she spoke were like venom. Her assaults were nothing compared to that mouth of hers. The feistiness she possessed angered me , but ignited a fire in me to tear off all her clothing and have my way with her. Scarlett was right about one thing in the little time that she has known me and that was l'm a monster. A monster that has had several years to work on its temper to presume to be a gentleman in the today's society.

" Scarlett the sun shall be rising in an hour from now. It will kill you if you don't seek shelter. You be sleeping with me till tonight when I can get a coffin of your own." Her eyes lit up with fear. There was first for everything in a young vampires life. Experiencing sleeping in a coffin I didn't want her to be alone and panic when she finally had awoken. " No No No No I won't do it!" There was no use reasoning with this woman in her distressed state. My arm wrapped around her waist as I holstered her over my shoulder. What a commotion she was causing as i carried her down the hall towards my chambers. Maria peaked her head out of room as she watched the spectacle of carrying this mad woman over my shoulder. " Where are you taking her Arnold?" said Maria. She was now in light blue silk night gown that came down to her feet. " She Will be sleeping with me till I get a coffin for her." I saw Maria going to protest ,but I beat her to it. " She should have her own coffin tomorrow, relax will you!" Her eyes rolled at me. Displeasure in me bringing a strange woman into chambers was infuriating to her. However I am the master to this house and will do as I please. The last door on the left of the long hall was my chambers. Both a coffin and bed were in my chambers. As long as I've been existing my tolerance to the sun has gotten better. Claustrophobia would kick in sometimes so the bed was a nice alternative. The mahogany coffin laid before us and I set her down back on her feet. She must of not thought I was serious about the coffin as she stared upon it. Her cursing had halted as fear consumed her once more. With a wave of my hand the lid the coffin opened exposing pearl white silk lining inside." After you my dear." I gestured my hand to the coffin. Scarlett looked at me as if I was insane, but she would learn all to quickly how vulnerable she could be if exposed to the sun's Ray's.

Scarlett's POV

It was a coffin laying on the stone ground before me. This could not be happening and he was crazy to think I would sleep in that with him. I shook my head at him for I was at a loss for words. " Scarlett I implore you to please get in. We don't have much time to spare ." He now pointed out the window and I saw the sky mixed with purple and orange. Signaling that Dawn was slowly approaching. My options were limited and Arnold seemed to know this. Ideas of escaping for now would have to wait till dusk. Reluctantly I I stepped into coffin and laid on my side to make room for him. A satisfied look crept upon his face as he stepped in as well. It felt as if my heart fell into my stomach as I slowly watched the lid to the coffin close. How was I supposed to sleep? It was pitch black and I wasn't laying in one of the most comfortable positions on my side. My body almost jumped in response to him snaking his arm around my stomach pulling me closer to him. " Rest easy now my little one, tomorrow will be an eventful one I'm sure." How was I supposed to sleep? I had so many questions unanswered and my emotions let's not get started on everything I was feeling during this whole ordeal. Something was poking me in my back side and it took me a minute to realize what it was. The urge to vomit was strong for him spooning me seemed to have an affect on him. Scooting away from him as much as I could in this tight box was no success as he just pulled me back. His hand was now where my breast was. Sick bastard only made me sleep with him so he grope me .

Arnold's POV

Her hair smelt of fresh flowers in a lush pasture. I buried my face into her auburn locks inhaling her scent as I did. She had an effect on me for sure as I'm sure she felt my privates poking at her back side. With not much room it was hard for me even adjust myself. It was taking everything in my power not to mate with her. The way her curves felt underneath my fingers tips to the soft moans she made as tried to get comfortable, it was unbearable. I grabbed a part of her skirt , hiking it up while feeling her soft flesh of her thigh. Sobs could be heard as I advanced towards her undergarments. Pulling her shoulder till she was now on her back I climbed over her. " Do not fear me, I won't do anything you're not comfortable with."

Scarlett's POV

" You have a wife why would you even consider doing this?" I asked. He was now laying on top of me with my skirt pulled up all the way to my waist. His demonic red eyes glowed in the darkness that surrounded us in this tight space. I had never been with a man especially not this close and intimate with one. His groin was grinding into mine. It was not unpleasant, but a foreign feeling I've never experienced before. My mind and body were not on the same page. Everything in my mind was screaming for him to stop, but my body yearned for more. " Maria understands as master to this house I can have whomever I want in my chambers as I see fit. Right now you are the one I want to pleasure." Iced kisses were placed along my jawline as he moved towards my lips. " I'm only 23 years of age. I want to wait till I'm married to someone sir." His kisses ceased but his eyes still stared deep into my soul. I sighed in relief as his advances relented, but I wasn't ready for what he was about to say next. " Technically we are married or a union now. The act of siring you earlier makes you mine and mine alone. My blood runs through your veins deepening the bond that you and I share now. Consider this as our wedding night if you will." " Ah so you lied earlier about me being a maid didn't you?" I said. " Not necessarily, you will be my maid and other wife till Maria gets used to the idea." Great just great I thought I was married or whatever now to this monster who hovered above me. The back burner is where I would stay till he had the courage to break the news to his first wife. I didn't want this for myself. Burning to a crisp in the sun's light sounded more appealing with each second that passed.

My body jumped as his cold fingers rubbed up and down against my underwear. Underwear was now becoming soaked by his advances, the smell of lust was becoming more prominent between the two of us. " Again my dear let me know if you wish me to stop." Yes I wanted him to stop. Absolutely I did, but the words wouldn't escape my lips. Just moans of ecstasy were released from the fingering that he was partaking in. I could hear the unbuckling of his belt, but I dared not look away from his eyes. Like a moth to a flame I was entranced by the glow of his red orbs.

Arnold's POV

So much for self control I thought to myself as I pulled down my pants and trousers. No words escaped her mouth to protest me from continuing our love making. I dared not read her mind for I knew it might be a different story of what she really wanted. Her body yearned for me, it seemed to crave my touch as goosebumps began to pop up where I touched her skin. The bed would have been for preferable for this kind of scenario ,but I couldn't chance her first 24 hours of being a vampire with the sun. With her under garments out of the way there was no need to stall anymore. She gasped in pain as i thrusted myself inside her. She was impeccably tight ,a virgin for sure. Her nails dug into my back as I continued to enter her slowly. The slower the better till she got used to my thickness. " Please stop you're hurting me!" Stop now ? I thought. It felt amazing to be inside of her as deep as I was. Being the first to explore such depths as hers was exhilarating to say the least. " My apologies Ill be more gentler my dear." I kissed her fiercely on the lips muffling any protest of me continue my love making with her.

Scarlett's POV

I never thought my first time with a man would hurt so much. It seemed he was stretching everything down there with each thrust. The pain was getting to me, my tolerance for pain was low . My protests for him to stop were silenced as he kissed me deeply. One by one I unbuttoned his dress shirt. Although in pitch darkness I could feel his abs, his chest was well toned to the touch. Arnold was a very attractive man, but this what not what I had in mind. I knew nothing of this man that I have known less than 24 hours. My so called husband, partner, or whatever he was, was only a stranger. His thrusting quickened up pace and seemed he was on verge on climax by the growls that emitted from him. I bit my bottom lip as the pain was now intensifying. My eyes were now shut as I could feel something warm erupt inside me. His forehead now rested upon mine as his icy cold breath chilled my face.

Arnold's POV

Built up tension months of it in fact, seemed to disappear instantly. The instant gratification I felt was short lived when I saw more tears escape from her eyes. The circumstances were not to be desired. The young woman wanted love before intimacy. Backwards as everything was I wanted to make her feel longed for ,cared for. With the built up sexual tension out of the way I began to wipe tears of blood from her eyes. "You know your even beautiful when you cry?" A small smile crept upon her face as i continued to stare lovingly into those chocolate eyes of hers. I now laid on my side while she remained still on her back. " Tomorrow I wish to take you on walk through Budapest. I feel it will be a good way to get to know each other more." " But you will make some excuse to your wife. I'm sorry but I refuse to be some whore. I don't condone this one bit." She said. " You are not my whore you are m wife . " "Then tell her or I'm escaping this place! Trust me you can't keep me a prisoner here." Now the woman was throwing ultimatums my way. Even if she escaped with our bond I would always no where to find her. She now rolled to her side as an act to dismiss me. I finally relented. "I shall tell her tomorrow, now rest. The sun is already upon us."


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett's POV

 _BANG! BANG!_ Was the sound I had awoken to. It startled me so much I smacked my head off the lid of the coffin. _BANG!_ There was that sound again and it seemed someone was beating on the coffin which I was still laying down in. Scared to death I mustered the courage to open up the coffin lid slowly. It was Maria and she didn't look the slightest bit happy when she came in full view. " You maybe sleeping with my husband you little whore, but that does not excuse from taking care of choirs that are needing done!" A wooden bucket zoomed past my face and smacked off the lid of the coffin. Had Arnold told her about us already and where exactly was he right now when I was getting screamed at by Maria?

The next thing to be thrown at me was a scroll of parchment. " That is your list of choirs that need to be finished before Dawn. You will not receive any dinner till each task meets my expectations. Is that understood?" All I could do was shake my head , her once brown eyes now changed before me to a bright orange. If looks could kill the one she was giving me was deadly. She turned around swiftly slamming the door almost off its hinges as she exited the room. Shakenly I opened up the scroll and I felt like fainting after seeing how long the list was. Mopping, washing windows, Laundry, chopping firewood, and the list went on and on. I remembered from somewhere of hearing about a heaven and hell. My version of hell wasn't of molten lava everywhere and demons. It was life between heaven and hell. Not even a life for that matter. Just an existence dictated now by Arnold and Maria, that was my hell.

My knuckles were starting to bleed and feel raw as I was on my hands and knees on the floor. I was scrubbing the floor with this bristle brush back n forth along the stone floor of the foyer. It was past two in the morning when Arnold walked through the door. I felt so over joyed to see him. Little did I know of Arnold he seemed the lesser of the two evils at this point. A little part of me still hoped he would take me away from this place for a little like he promised. He had an unconscious man hanging off his one shoulder. The man looked to be close to my age however he had a beard that seem cover most of his face except from where his nose and eyes were. I could hear how faint his heart beat was. I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing, a stabbing pain started in my stomach. It was almost crippling as I held my one hand to my stomach while holding myself up off the floor with my other arm. " I see one is hard at work. Come over here and take a break , I'm sure you must be starving." Said Arnold. " Absolutely not!" shouted Maria from the top of the staircase. I groaned under my breath as I really wanted to ram this brush down her throat. " She has not finished all her choirs. I told her once she finishes then she can eat." Said Maria.

Arnold's POV

Scarlett looked really pale and almost sickly. I felt horrible for leaving her alone with Maria for hours on end while I had some errands to attend to. " That is enough Maria! She has been for working four hours straight and should be given a break." I lended a hand to Scarlett to help her on her feet. Her fingers felt like icicles and shaked when I grasped them. She gave me a look of gratitude when she looked up at me. Maria stood there quivering with fury, but I ignored her as I walked in to the dining area with Scarlett. There was glasses already set at the end of the table and i laid our dinner on the other end. Scarlett looked intrigued, but that curiosity turned into her being mortified as I cut a slit into the man's neck with my nails. I had a glass at hand and watched the slow steady stream of blood fill up the glass. Once full I went to fill up the other three glasses till the very last drop spilled from the wound. I set aside two glasses for Scarlett, being a new vampire she would need more blood. However as she would age the longer she could be able to withstand from drinking blood as often. Finally Maria came into the dining room as I placed a glass in front of her chair. The poor thing must have been starving for I noticed within minutes Scarlett was on her second glass. The pink her in cheeks seemed come back now and her eyes now seemed to lighten up. " I hope you weren't startled when you first awoken? I know first experiences sleeping in a coffin can be frightening."

There was that awkward silence in the room as Scarlett remained silent. " The experience must have been pleasurable cause she slept with you all night and slept in way after you had left." Spat Maria. I sat there debating to myself at the head of the table if I should tell Maria that Scarlett's coffin wouldn't be delivered till next week. On top of that mention that our maid is also my other wife now. A more intimate setting would be more appropriate to discuss these matters with Maria, but not now. " Oh by the way Arnold, we received a letter from Count Dracula to attend his all Hallows Eve ball. Should I tell him we shall be attending?" asked Maria. I haven't attended my old friend's events in years. An occasional correspondence here and there between him and I over the years, but nothing more than that. " I don't see why not. It be nice to catch up with a few of our friends."

Scarlett's POV

Count Dracula I found myself saying that name over and over again in my head. Oh why did that seem so familiar? It was frustrating to no end that I couldn't remember anything from my past , but I felt in my gut that this Count Dracula might be able to help. " Can I go to the ball too? I mean I'd like to meet others like ourselves. Maybe I wouldn't feel so alone if I did." Maria I could see almost choke on her sip of blood she just took. She was beating on her chest rapidly as she tried to gain her composure back. " The ball is only for nobles and friends to the Count and you Scarlett aren't any of those." Spat Maria. " Now now Maria I don't think the Count would mind if we asked him well in advance." Said Arnold. I wasn't sure who or what was more red Maria's face or the blood within her cup. She looked like she was going to yell Arnold's face off, but surprisingly she just took another sip of blood, muttering something underneath her breath beforehand.

The rest of dinner remained silent till Arnold ushered me from the table and ordered me to follow him. Maria was about to protest when Arnold shot an evil glare at her causing her to swallow any words of rejection. The coffin is where we ended up again , me on my back with my skirt already pulled off. I felt I was gradually getting used to his size by now with each thrust . My legs wrapped around his torso as I pulled him closer and deeper into me. The pleasure I was gaining from Arnold was intense and I honestly didn't care in that moment if maybe his other wife was crying in the other room. Selfish yes ,but I was in the moment with Arnold. Locked in his embrace my eyes rolling into back of their sockets as pleasure coursed throughout my body. I could hear him laughing at me as my eyes were still closed. I'm sure the inaudible moans that were escaping my mouth were humorous , but I felt a second wave of pleasure wash over me. It was stronger than the first one and I found myself go limp almost underneath him.

" Someone is enjoying themselves." Said Arnold before kissing me now on the lips. I opened my eyes to stare up at his red glowing eyes now. " I must admit this time around has been rather enjoyable." "Good to hear my love." He within minutes finished before snuggling next to me. I laid my head on his bare chest and I slowly ran my fingers along the muscles on his stomach. My thoughts for some reason turned back to Count Dracula. It screamed in my head that I knew this man but when or where? I did not know and found the courage to ask Arnold more about him. " Arnold you mentioned a Count Dracula earlier at dinner. Who is he?" " An old friend, one I haven't seen in years however we do write each other from time to time. He lives out towards Transylvania close to where I found you a couple days ago." The pieces were now coming together ,we lived in the same town as one another surely we had met at some point in time. " Well I'm anxious to meet one of your good friends, I hope he allows me to attend the ball." I could hear Arnold yawn as he tried to prop the back of head with his hands. " I have no doubt he wouldn't decline my request to bring you along. Sweet dreams my love." I told him goodnight just as I felt myself drift off into a deep slumber.

Once again the banging could heard on the lid of the coffin. The lid of the coffin flew open without me even touching it. I scrambled to cover up my naked body reaching out for the clothes that were at my feet. I wasn't shocked to see Maria staring me sinisterly, but I was to see Arnold standing next to her. Something was up Arnold seemed too distraught as I swore I could see almost his eyes watering up. " You told me the other night she would have her own coffin, but you lied to me. I want her out of this house Arnold otherwise I'm leaving!" " Maria calm down!" shouted Arnold back. Obviously she didn't take too kindly of him telling her to calm down that she then slapped him in the face. " I don't care if she is now your wife. It Scarlett or me, decide right now!

Arnold looked up at me and it seemed he held deep regret in his eyes. He was forced to decide right on the spot who he wanted to be with and I knew I was on my way out. He didn't need to even say anything the look he gave me said it all. There was not enough history between us for him to choose me over Maria. " I'll make arrangements for Scarlett to be placed somewhere else. I'm so sorry my dear this all was a mistake." Maria looked relieved and victorious. Arnold was hers all over again and a part of me felt saddened, but also relieved. Living under the same roof as Maria forever would be a nightmare or hell as I thought of it earlier. My life was about to embark on another journey away from Arnold and Maria. I could only hope Arnold could find somewhere for me to go.

That very day Arnold got me my own coffin and I was now sleeping in my own room. Arnold had been avoiding me at whatever cost to appease Maria. Here and there we would exchange words but only out of politeness. The list of choirs seemed to grow each day and my future remained uncertain. Back on my hands and knees I found myself one night scrubbing the floor as usual when I heard a knock come at the door. Quickly I wiped my wet hands off my skirt before hurrying to open the door. A gentleman was standing outside the doorway and I felt perplexed at how familiar he looked. His eyes were the first thing I seemed to notice they were like pools of deep blue along with his Raven black hair that was tied back. He wore black cape and black gloves that matched. However it was the look he gave me that surprised me most of all. Like myself he looked as if he knew me. " Crina?" asked the stranger. I looked at him puzzled. I didn't know if he was talking to me or someone else. " Vlad so good to see you my old friend. I see you've already met Scarlett?" asked Arnold as he approached behind me.

Dracula's POV

I see this has been where Anna and Velkan's sister has run off to. However I wasn't entirely sure why Arnold was calling Crina Valerious , Scarlett. His letters mentioned that he wanted me to take his newest fledgling under my wing ,but who would've thought it would be a Valerious. However the girl didn't seemed scared or anything ,it was as if she didn't know who I was. It was definitely Crina , the long auburn curly locks and light brown eyes were similar to that of her younger brother and sister. Such a shame Arnold had turned her first. It would been a pleasure to hear her scream beg for mercy as I drained her of every last drop of blood. " It has been too long my friend, may I please come in?" " Of course follow me to my study and Scarlett please come along too." Said Arnold.


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett's POV

The suspense was killing me, I had no clue as to why I was included in this meeting of theirs. I had taken a seat next to the count before Arnold's desk in his study. The Count sat silently still ,he reminded me of a statue with his excellent posture and his calm composure. He definitely gave off the vibe of aristocracy , he was well mannered and seemed to pause thoughtfully before responding to Arnold's questions. I felt myself staring at his lips as his thick accent rolled each word off the tip of his tongue. Infatuation was what I felt for the stranger, but yet again a nagging feeling kept telling me I knew him. The nagging feeling warmed me of danger, red flags were going off however I had no reason as to why. " Count, I thank you for agreeing to take Scarlett into your care. Although she is absolutely a delight, Maria doesn't approve." Said Arnold. Arnold looked down at his desk, I could tell he felt guilty. This whole time I've spent under Arnold's roof I've felt confused when it came to my emotions. I hated the man before me for robbing me of my life and then lying about me being his wife. Using me for his own guilty pleasures then only to cast me aside for he was too much of coward to stand up to Maria. The other part of me felt the bond between master and fledgling. Connection of feelings and emotions bouncing back n forth between us was undeniably strong. Compassion and Arnold's attention seemed to have blind sided me from what really was going on.

" I must admit I was surprised, when you mentioned you had a new fledgling. Was wondering myself too how well that would sit with Maria. However my brides are accustomed to having to share one's affections, another one to the mix shouldn't be an issue." Said Dracula.

Dracula's POV

A fourth bride I never imagined taking on, however the opportunity presented itself to me. I simply couldn't pass up such a lovely creature before me and a Valerious at that. Such a novelty to have with Crina at my side for she could useful. " I knew I could count on you old friend and I thank you for being so accommodating. Scarlett you should pack your things, you will be leaving with the Count tonight.". The young women hadn't mastered the art of blocking ones thoughts. She thought i was familiar, but had know clue as to why. Mixed emotions of finally escaping Maria ,but uncertainty of what her future would look like with me. She shook her head before dismissing herself till it was Arnold and myself alone at last. " One thing I forgot to mention in my letter Count , is that she has no memory of her past life. Her name, family, and background seemed to have disappeared during her transformation." Said Arnold. Never heard of any fledgling losing all their memory when becoming a vampire. Letting this all sink in it seemed I could use this as an advantage on my part. The woman had no clue I was her enemy which would allow wooing her all the much easier. However her not remembering her past life might just be the silver bullet i needed to bring down the rest of the Valerious family. Things were starting to lookup at that moment in time.

" Such a shame for one to lose all of life's most precious memories. Yet it seems she has all eternity now to make new ones. I thank you for any additional information and will gladly take this burden away that's affecting your marriage." Arnold looked relieved as I agreed to help him out of this conundrum he had gotten himself into. I could tell he didn't want to let the girl go. Sorrow seemed to really reek havoc on his thoughts . I never knew why he was so weak to let one woman dictate all his decisions. However it was his loss and my gain.

Scarlett's POV

I looked back for the last time at my room that I spent over week now in. It was home to me for I couldn't remember of what home was before here. My soft bed and silk sheets I would miss. They felt cool among my already iced skin as is. The couch before the fire place where I'd relax before the warm fire. The thing I think I'd miss above everything was the balcony. The balcony outside my bedroom out looked the rolling hills of the forest. It was a great place to watch the night sky and listen to the wild life all around.

The carriage ride to the Count's home was awkward at best. Sitting on the opposite side of the coach from him he barely spoke. He blue orbs just seemed to stare off out the window and into the night. He was silent the whole three hour ride there, but I was grateful for the silence at the same time. I felt exhausted from the long ride , but the Count never left my sight. I didn't know where to start with the millions of questions that circled around about in my thoughts, wishing I had a piece of parchment and quill to jot them all down. In the distance I could see glimpses of the Count's castle as we rounded the bend along the dirt path. A strike of lightning struck down at the top of castle and then another seconds there after. The castle seemed to be in the middle of nowhere for I could no other houses near by . The thunder in night sky continued on it's path as it was now raining as we reached the entrance to the castle. I lifted my hood of my red cape over my head as I anticipated the heavy rain.

Dracula's POV

She didn't seemed too phased by my silence, but I had a lot to think about on the journey home. To tell Crina about her past life or not? Also not to mention of the explaining that would be required to my other brides once we walked inside. My brides knew of me bringing back another bride potentially , but not Crina Valerious of all people. Castle Frankenstein was in total disarray right now. Since the hiring of Victor Frankenstein my property has become home to his experiments. Experiments that I hope will bring my children to life. " Please forgive me for the state of my home at this current time. I currently have a mass of amount of projects taking place at this time." I see her eyes wonder around her new surroundings as he walked through the double wooden doors of the castle. Immediately she grabbed onto my arm holding onto it for dear life. It took me a moment to see fully understand why she was so scared. Two of my servants known at the Dwergi were walking past us down the main hall.

Scarlett's POV

What were those things ? I thought. Short almost dwarf like creatures that wore goggles and masks that covered their entire faces. They wore all black tattered clothing and marched in a single file line past us. I could hear the Count chuckling as I squeezed his arm out of fright. " No need to fear, they are completely harmless. Servants they are of mine , they are assisting my new hire at this current time." Project? Servants? This place wasn't exactly a warm and welcoming home. Cob webs along with dust seemed to cover every inch of this place and when I looked up towards the ceilings I saw these green sacks. These gooey sacks were hanging off the ceilings. Hundreds of them it seemed as I leaned my head back to look up at all of them. A cable seemed to be connected to each and every one of them for what purpose I had no clue. " That would be my children up there. My hope along with my brides is to bring them to life. Again one of the many projects I've been working, please follow me to your room." " Did you say children?" I asked. I was absolutely disgusted and yet saddened as I continued to look up at the numerous sacks above me. It was clear to me I wouldn't live the simple life like one I had dreamed of. I wouldn't have a loving husband and my children , well whatever was in those sacks weren't children.

" Yes, my children slumber in those cocoons of theirs. However very soon we shall be able to awaken them." I tried painting images in my head as to what these " children " of his looked liked. Every image that circled through my mind horrified yet intrigued me. " Do keep up , it is easy to get lost in numerous Halls of the castle." I saw he was already going towards the stairwell before me as I seemed to been so fixated at the disgusting sacks of slime above me. "My apologies Count, wait up for me." I was absolutely stunned cause in point five seconds I seemed to have teleported to were the Count was on the steps. It never crossed my mind I could do that nor did I even try. Shocked and also impressed at my new found power, but the Count seemed unimpressed only to roll his eyes at me. " Dinner will be served in an hour in the grand hall, but until then we have much to discuss." He then opened a door at the top of the steps and stood at the entrance of the door way to allow to me walk through first. At least the bedroom was more presentable then what I saw so far of the castle. The room seemed to be twice the size as my room at Arnold's place. A four postered bed was stationed in the middle of the room and next to it was a sitting area with a couch and two chairs. Shelves lined the one side of the wall with several books, but what really caught my eye was the crystal chandelier hanging above us. " Do you approve Crina? After all you will be staying here for awhile." That was the second time now he called me Crina. I turned around and gave him a funny look as he remained still at the doorway. " Yes I'm talking to you Crina, you really don't remember do you?" He was now approaching me, I could feel myself unconsciously inch away from him. Removing his gloves he tossed them one by one to floor and now my back at this point hit the back of the book shelf. " I have no idea what you are talking about yet you do seem oddly familiar to me". A smirk crept upon his face, he was now mere inches from my face and it was undeniably uncomfortable. " That is quite alright my princess, perhaps a fresh start is what you need, what we all need."

Dracula's POV

Crina was corned there was nowhere for her to run and the fear that shown within her eyes only fueled me more to continue my advances. Watching one squirm before me was just as enjoyable as the draining of one's blood. " You ….. you called me Crina a few times now why? Is that my real name?" My eyes were fixated on her breasts that were perked up by the corset of her dress. They then traveled up her long pale neck and I became hungry all of the sudden. I needed to feed , but not from her at least not for now.

" Such a clever girl , tell me Crina have you ever heard of Anna and Velkan Valerious?" I watched her in silence as she tried to rummage through her head at the names I asked her about. " They seem familiar as well, but I don't know who they are. Who are they?" This was too good to be true, Crina Valerious was as good as mine. The rest of the Valerious bloodline will cease to exist once I'm through and my children will live. Everything was coming into plan much better than expected.

Scarlett's POV

The Count wrapped his arms around my should ushering we away from the book case as we made our way over to the balcony. The Count surely seemed to know more about me than I did myself and I eagerly awaited his response to my question. " Vampire hunters they are and they are a threat to you, me and rest of the vampire race. They will stop at nothing to finish each and everyone off." I certainly was scared at the prospect of dying when my life truly just began. It seemed the Count was worried of these two people and more importantly the fate of his children he was trying to bring to life. " You have not fully grasped ahold of your powers and I must help you not only manage but strengthen them. If you want to be able to kill and vanquish them in order to protect yourself, then we shall start as early as tomorrow with your training." " Count before we do that I need to know what you know about me? I…just feel …..lost and somehow I believe you can piece together what I simply can't. Please Count tell me who I am?" He released his arm around my shoulders as he now stood in front of me on the balcony. The cool breeze whipped the loose black strands of hair around his face and he went to tuck them behind his ear with his pinkie finger. He stood there again silently pondering over his response like I already noticed he seemed to do frequently. His dark blue eyes finally met mine before looking out towards the mountains. I could see what looked to bea town nestled in valley between two mountains. The lights of houses illuminated in the darkness surrounding it and I could see smoke coming from the chimneys in the distance. " You once lived there Crina in the town of Transylvania. I know nothing of your family or upbringing however I remember your name and seeing you from time to time in the village. I don't like going down there anymore, it is no longer safe. The Valerious children have taken over the village, only my brides dare visit the village." My once home was before me in the far off distance. I felt compelled to go even against the instructions of the Count to not go. The answers I seeked seemed to be in the village and I could only hope someone would recognize me.


	5. Chapter 5

Arnold's POV

I sat still in my chair near the fire place of my study as I watched the flames dance before me. Scarlett was gone and I still had mixed feelings if I had done the right thing by letting her go. Sure Maria was happy to have me all to herself again , but was I happy? My dead heart still felt something was missing even with my wealth, my estate, and my beautiful wife it wasn't enough. When would it be ever enough? I thought to myself?.

Maria walked through the door with my back turned to her. There was no need for introduction living together for thirty years will do that. " There you are I'd thought you would've come join me down stairs after they had left?" She glided over to my right side as I remained seated on the solo chair before the fire. I paid no acknowledgement to her for I felt almost angered for this was her doing. Her scent was heavy of a musk perfume, it reminded me of elderly woman's perfume. It was nauseating with each whiff , but I didn't have the heart to tell her to leave." Arnold is something troubling you?" I could feel now both of her hands resting upon my shoulders massaging them at the same time. " Nothing my sweet, I just needed some time to reflect is all." She scoffed as she was still behind me, I wasn't in any mood to fight with her. The connection I felt to Scarlett has somehow been severed. I lost all contact when it came to her thoughts or emotions, did Dracula bite her already? I thought. The broken connection is hard on the body for depression soon after ensues , hollowing you out of all emotion. It has happened to me once or twice before, but never this bad.

" Please don't tell me you are upset that the whore is gone?" " Shut up you damned woman!" I said as I quickly sat up from my chair as I was now facing her. Maria was startled, her iris's began to change to their orangish hue when she felt threatened. " Maria I can't lie to myself anymore. Your controlling ways have put a damper on our marriage. I've….. tried to be patient and compromise when it comes to your demands, but it seems you have forgotten who is master here." She seemed at a loss for words she just stared at me. It seemed at one point she was going to cry, but shook her head at me before tears could fall. " Please don't tell me you are going to leave me, I swear I'll change." She croaked. Maria change? I laughed to myself. Maria was not one for change, however with that in mind I swore she would never dictate my decision making going forward. " No Maria I will not dismiss you, however first thing tomorrow I will be writing to the Count asking for Scarlett back." I walked right past her on my way out of the study. There was simply nothing else to say to her at least nothing I wanted to say while in my depressed state.

Castle Frankenstein Scarlett's POV

This massive long dinning room table is where I found myself later. Seated next to Dracula who was at the head of the table and across from where his three brides were. They kept staring at me but as soon as i went to meet their gaze they looked down at their glasses before them. Oddly the three seemed familiar as well . The Count introduced the three of them to me Verona, Marishka, and Aleera were their names. They were absolutely stunning I thought and it caused me to pause and assess myself for a minute. The brunette with straight hair seemed to be the oldest out of the bunch and blonde and red head I had no clue what order he had sired them two in. I kept getting the vibe I was not welcomed by the three and kept to myself as I drank from the glass. " Master have you decided who will be accompanying you as you first enter the ball ? The all hollows Eve ball is only a week away." Asked Aleera. It seemed the red head wanted to be the one accompanying her master's side I felt myself almost choke on my blood when his response came. " Well I think it would be only fair for Crina to be at my side this time. Being that she is my new bride Id like to introduce her to everyone." Aleera reminded me of Maria as she gave me a look of disgust. Jealousy didn't flatter her much and I was starting to grow tired of being in predicaments like these.

I felt like a homewrecker, but not by choice. The brides knew not of my circumstances I could only presume and hated me instantly without even knowing me. " So you you've already decided she is to become my sister?" asked Mariska the blonde one. " I plan to make it official after the ball. In the mean time I'm counting on the three of you to make her feel right at home. Understood?" The three shook their heads before asking to be excused. I watched the three in a single file line exit the dinning room leaving me and the Count alone. " No need to feel intimidated my Dear. They shall get accustomed to you sooner than later." I could only hope he was right, my last experience was not a pleasant one. My fears only seemed to intensify as I realized I had to deal with three jealous women instead of one like before. " Count you mentioned you knew nothing of my family yet you claim you know me from the village. I beg of you to let me visit it. Maybe someone rec…" " Silence!" he shouted. His voice seemed to echo throughout the dinning room causing my glass to shake. I never saw his eyes change till now but they were a lighter shade of blue now as he stared off at me. " Ive explained to you earlier the village is dangerous, you will not go now not ever." He explained to me earlier about the Valerious siblings yet if they were so dangerous why did he let his brides venture out there? It made no sense ,but I dared not anger him any further.

Dinner was soon over and I found myself back in my new room alone this time. The Count told me he had business to attend to but would see me in a couple hours. I absolutely didn't feel like being cooped up in this room and wanted to explore my new home. I cringed as I heard the door squeak open , It was so loud I hoped no one would hear. The hallway was deserted as I looked to my left and right. I knew the stairwell took me to the main entrance and the dinning hall, but other than that was a mystery. I found myself in the grand hall once more , but looking closely I saw another staircase opposite the one I just got off of. It was dark with no lighting and I treaded with caution down the steps. I hoped I would be in no trouble, the Count mentioned nothing about me leaving my room. The air smelt of mildew and mold as I crept down the slick stone steps of the stairwell. I could hear chains clanking it sounded like as I got closer to the end of the stair case. I found myself in what seemed to be a dungeon of some sorts. Individual metal cells lined the one wall , a single torch cast a soft glow barely helping see that I was not alone. I could hear a faint heart beat as I approached the last cell of the dungeon.

I soon discovered it was an elderly disheveled man seemingly in his early 50's slouched in the corner of his cell. He was wearing a black eye patch that covered one of his eyes and had curly brown hair that was shoulder length. I knew not of why he was here , but felt sympathy for the condition she was in. He seemed badly beaten with amount of cuts and bruises that covered his face. Blood was flowing freely from a cut on his hand and was being soaked up by the hay that cover the cell floor. It was taking everything in me not rip the door open and lick the blood off the floor. I had no idea how any vampire could contain themselves around blood. It was absolutely maddening the craving, the yearning I felt at that very moment. One of the man's eyes peaked open as he remained resting his back on the wall. He began to mumble something inaudible to make out but I leaned in closer holding onto the cell bars. " Crina …is that you?" I was shocked even this prisoner knew of me. My excitement was hard to contain, I needed answers and maybe this poor unfortunate soul before me could help. " Yes my name is Crina, who are you?" Confusion crept on his face as his one eye kept drooping from exhaustion. " Crina don't be silly, help your father get out of here please." I felt myself barely holding onto the metal bars as the word father escaped from his mouth. " How do I know your speaking the truth? What is your name good sir?" I asked. "Crina this is not the time for jokes. Dracula plans to use me in one of his experiments, we need to get out of here quickly." "I think not!" my head turned quickly as I saw Dracula at the entrance of the dungeon. I slowly stood up from my crouched position as he walked over to me.

"Seems you met the Valerious children's father Boris. I found him trying to break into the castle in the attempts to murder me and my brides." He extended his hand to me as to come join him away from the prisoner. " Crina what has he done to you? Stay away from him, he can't be trusted!" shouted the man behind the bars. " Ignore him Crina he is deranged , please follow me back to your room." Said the Count. I didn't know who to believe, the man knew my name and just stated he was my father. Nothing made sense and I didn't realize till now that figuring out my identity would result to this. I took the Count's hand for there was nothing more I could do. There was no way to help the man and asking the Count to release him seemed out of the question. " Count you must answer me truthfully if it is indeed my father who is locked away down stairs?" We were now back at room, I flung myself on the bed as I awaited his response.


	6. Chapter 6

Crina's POV

Something was amiss, I just knew it. Again the Count stood there silently before me pondering on what to say next. " I told you earlier that the prisoner was not your father, would I lie to you?" asked the Count. " Hard to judge for I just met you. Tell me Count what is the real reason you don't want me to go to the village? Afraid I'll find out something you wish to remain hidden?" I was awaiting to be striked across the face for my boldness. I even as far squinted my eyes and shielded my face with my hands, but he just stood there. Agitated he looked at this point, but I didn't care I wanted answers and for my answer to come immediately.

" I must say who taught your manners?" He was now approaching the bed where I was still sitting upon. " If it wasn't for me you'd be on the streets to fend for yourself, if I didn't take you into my care. One would be more grateful I would think." Said Dracula. It was killing me slowly inside every time I heard " I should be grateful!" Arnold thought I should be appreciative of this " gift" he called it, more like a curse than anything. Now the Count thinking I should be grateful of him " taking me into his care". It was absurd in my opinion , I never asked for any of this. It seemed everyone was making the choices for me. " Regardless of what you have or have not done for me in the end the truth is what matters most to me. I will ask you a second time now , is that or is that not my father down there?" " I will not repeat myself for I have already given you the answer you seek! I will be locking the doors in the mean time, I will return for you shortly." Said the Count. He turned on his heel quickly leaving me alone once more to my thoughts. It dawned on me right there and then I was not free, I was just a prisoner once more to stranger I still barely knew.

Dracula's POV

 _ **Click!**_ I turned the key till it was secured and locked before shoving the ring of keys into my coat pocket. The Valerious woman angered me and therefore I had to step away. Her boldness was something I wasn't accustomed to. People feared me , never once had someone had the nerve to question me. I stormed through the long corridor till I was in the main hall. I motioned one of the Dwergi near by to come to me. The experiment should happen tonight, I couldn't chance having Crina sneak back into the dungeon for she was suspicious of me now. " Gather Boris Valerious and report to the laboratory immediately!" I commanded. Useful indeed the Dwergi were, at least they didn't give me any back talk. However I spoke too soon when I turned around to see my other brides standing before me. " Master I heard we are to try again?" asked Aleera. She looked worried along with the other two. " Nothing to fear my darlings, just you wait our children will be alive at last."

They flocked towards me embracing me as they each tried to plant kisses on my face and neck. One would kill to have such beautiful women to idolize them, but I grew tired of it. There was simply no challenge anymore and day to day routine had set in with all three of them. I cared deeply for each and everyone one of them ,but one thing was missing and it was love. Although I wasn't entirely sure if the devil had voided me of all emotion or if the three truly hadn't sparked any light in me at all. " I must go oversee the experiment, I will let you know when it is time." Off to the laboratory I went to watch my rival suffer a quick death.

What a ruckus Boris was making as the Dwergi tried to pin him down against the table like contraption. " Get off me! Get off me!" shouted Boris. His arms were lashing out at my servants as they fastened his legs down. " What are you complaining about? Be thankful that your death will be swift. Oh and don't worry I shall take could care of Crina." I leaned over Boris finding myself chuckle at his misery. " This isn't over Count! If it isn't I who is to kill you, then my children surely will. Mark my words Count, you will pay for your sins." shouted Boris. " Your threats mean little to me. Besides I doubt Crina would hurt me in any way for I am your new son in law." He started to shout obscenities at me, but I didn't care as I instructed the Dwergi to lift him off to the tower outside. I found myself dancing and twirling myself around to the sound of his screams, the sound of triumph filled the laboratory.

Crina's POV

The doors to the balcony were locked as I tried to jiggle the handle of the door. Rain was coming down heavy along with bolts of lightning striking the North tower. Immediately I went to cover my ears for I could hear screaming just outside my balcony door. I knew not of whose screams they belonged to or where they were coming from, but whomever was screaming seemed to be in terrible pain. I watched as another strike of lightning hit the North tower again as Sparks could be seen flying off the tower. The count mentioned experiments and bringing his children to life , I surely wasn't expecting this. The screams were ringing in my ears, it hurt so bad that I covered my head with a pillow, anything to muffle the screams. Was I next? Would he make me apart of his experiments? I thought. I was truly terrified at the thought of the Count only bringing me here to be his lab rat. I wanted to pray ,but I couldn't remember any prayers. Prayers would not help me now, but I needed to hide and fast before the Count returned back to my room. Quickly I grabbed an empty candle stick holder from the mantel of the fire place and hid in the closet close by. My shaking was uncontrollable and I could almost feel my teeth chatting. Whatever happened I needed to remain still and quiet for I planned to attack if the Count was to open the closet door.

Dracula's POV

One by one the sack started to burst and out popped my children as they filled the great Hall. It was a joy to see and my brides gathered around me as we watched our children from the balcony. Hideous they were ,but they were our children. Winged beasts with Gray wings and gargoyle looking faces , one landed on the balcony from which we stood. My brides were already smitten by our new children and beckoned more to come join us. The moment however was short lived as one started to blow up like a balloon before it exploded covering us in green slime. The rest soon after one by one perished like the first one. My three brides clung to one another as they wailed in agony over the loss of our children. I couldn't believe it, the human was insufficient and worst of all I let my brides down. Another day I would not see my children live. It made me question if this was even worth it anymore for all it brought was heartache and despair amongst the four of us. I exited the balcony in haste , I could not stand the site of my dead children sprawled along the stone floor of the hall. My thoughts turned back to Crina,I wasn't in the right state of mind. However I needed to check on her before I returned to rest from this God awful day.

Fiddling with the keys I finally managed to unlock the door swinging it open to find Crina nowhere insight. I knew before leaving I had locked all the doors an windows. It seemed my little princess wanted to play a game of hide n go seek. " Oh Crina come out come out wherever you are." Under the bed was all clear and even in the bathroom next door. " No need to worry princess I promise I won't bite…..yet." The last place I hadn't check was the closet and was the only possible place one could hide.

Crina's POV

I could see the door knob turning as I hid behind the dresses in the closet. Every part of me wanted to scream, I was so scared and had no plan of action once he opened the door. The door flew open , almost of its hinges as I saw Dracula peek within the closet. I tightly held onto the blunt candlestick holder ready to strike as soon as he pushed the dresses to the side.

Dracula's POV

Just as I pushed the array of dresses to the side Crina hit me on the side of the head with something hard. I held my head for a brief second as she slipped past me running towards the door I left open. Immediately I teleported myself in front of the door before she ever got to it. She knew she was deep trouble now by the sheer terror in her eyes and my rage from the failure earlier could no longer be contained. I struck her hard against the face with the back of my hand causing her to fly backwards onto the bed. The woman foolishly covered herself under the covers thinking for some reason that would protect her from my wrath. Charging towards the bed I ripped off the covers exposing Crina in a fetal position as she hugged her knees to her chest. " it seems my little one you have much to learn. Let this be a lesson that it is unwise to provoke me, bad things happen to those who try." She remained still ,but I could hear the small whimpers escape from her lips. Maybe I was too harsh ,but she needed to learn . Her eyes were blood shot as she finally managed the courage to look up at me. " I….am..sorrry" she stuttered. " All is forgiven my love, but the sun will be rising soon. I have a coffin already set for you next to mine." The woman seemed terrified as I mentioned the word coffin. Surely Arnold must had a coffin for her at his house. No matter, maybe she would like to share mine for the night. It would be an excellent way to get to know each other a little bit better I chuckled to myself.

Crina's POV

Not another bloody coffin I thought. The memories of sharing a coffin with Arnold had nearly scarred me for life and now I couldn't be completely sure if he was being honest if I were to have my own. It seemed like it was almost déjà vu again as entered the Count's lair. I didn't see the second coffin he mentioned only the stone one surrounded by statues of angels which I thought was weird in of itself. " I refuse to go in that thing !where is my coffin that you mentioned earlier?" With a snap of his fingers a wooden coffin appeared adjacent to his. My mind was boggled as how something like a coffin could appear out of thin air yet again this seemed to become the norm the impossible becoming possible. ". I'd really like if you sleep with me. It would bring me great pleasure to hold you as I drift asleep." I wanted to almost gag at his remark. "I bet you would Count, but I prefer to sleep by myself." Disappointed by my response ,but after the night I had I didn't want to be around him anymore than I had to. I climbed into my coffin as did he. We exchanged goodnights before the lid to my coffin enclosed me into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Crina's POV

You would think by now I would be accustomed to being abruptly awakened most of the time. As my eyes flickered open I could see a shadow above me . It wasn't till I rubbed my eyes that my vision became clearer that I shrieked loudly as the Count's face was mere inches from mine. Instinctively my hand reached to where my heart once did beat, this wasn't how I wanted to start my day. My dismay was apparent enough that he finally stood up from kneeling next to my coffin. " Sorry to give you such a fright, but now is the time to rise my love. Today you start your training."

My eyes felt heavy once more and I wished nothing more than to drift off back to sleep. Sometimes I wandered if vampires get depression too ? I thought for that was how I've been feeling lately. Lethargic not wanting to leave the confinement of my coffin, the blood I drank had no taste and brought me little to no pleasure. I groaned to myself as I remained lying down in my coffin hoping maybe the Count would let me sleep for thirty more minutes. " Crina get up at once!" he now shouted. I felt my body immediately sit up straight as soon as he called my name. For what seemed like a split second I lost all control of my body. It was apparent who was in control here as I looked over to the Count who was now smirking at me as he leaned against the door way. " Follow me, I have something I'd like you to meet."

Something ? I thought. I was definitely intrigued and found myself following him out of the room and down the stairwell. Where we were going I didn't know, but as we continued to go farther n farther down the stairwell I could hear growling noises. The growling turned into a howl similar to one a wolf would make. We reached a door that was bolted shut and I feared to find out what was lurking behind the door. I watched him fiddle with the key ring as he looked for a certain key to unlock the door. The howling persisted and it took everything in me not to run for it as the Count swung open the door. Chained to the wall was a wolf, however I don't recall wolves being so large and standing upright. Its teeth were sharp as it snarled at the both of us. I found myself once again clinging to his arm in hopes he would shield me from this beast. " I think he likes you." Said the Count jokingly. He released his arm from my grasp and casually walked up to the large wolf. The brown haired wolf yanked at the chains that confined him in an attempt to claw at the Count. He simply showed no fear as he roughly yanked one of the chains around the wolf's neck . Dust filled the air when the wolf collapsed and came into contact with stone floor. I was blinded by the dust in the air, but I could hear the wolf whimpering in pain.

When the dust finally settled I could see the Count again messing with the ring of keys. " Count what are you doing?" I asked. I stood there paralyzed as he unlocked the first constraint. The wolf bared its teeth at me again as it slowly started to lift itself off the floor towering over me. I turned my attention back to the Count who was now about to unlock the last lock. " I'm about to give you a lesson you will never forget. I'll give you a head start Crina and will release the beast when I reach to the count of ten." " You can't be serious?" I slowly backed away as I was truly terrified at this point. " Oh but I am Crina. One!…Two!….Three!" he counted off aloud. I spun around quickly and ran for my life up the stairs. I panicked when I reached the grand hall for I didn't know where to go. The room seemed to spin as the adrenaline rushed within me , but I couldn't stay still I had to keep moving. _**Click!**_ The noise rang in my ears , the Count unleased the wolf and I was now scrambling to get back to my room. I ran down the familiar hallway that led to my room, but I could hear the thrashing and clattering as the beast approached closer.

Upon reaching my bedroom I found the door to be locked for it wouldn't budge. The fear in me intensified as I could now see the wolf down the hall way now charging towards me. " Oh my God please help me !" I cried out aloud as I continued to jiggle the door knob. " God can not save you now my child." Said the Count as he appeared beside me out of nowhere. " Please stop this, this isn't funny!" He just looked amused and awaited to see what I'd do next. Trying to open the door was futile and i made a run for it again. The wolf almost nearly clawed at me as I continued to run down the long corridor. The wolf was knocking down paintings and furniture causing a path of destruction as it bee lined towards me. My heart sank as I turned around the bend to come to a dead end. There was a door at the dead end , but it was locked as well. I was shaking uncontrollably for the impending doom was now almost upon me. Ramming my shoulder into the door once more refusing to give it up it finally opened and I slammed the door shut just as the wolf was closing in on me. I slid the dead bolt shut and looked around at the room I was in. It seemed to be a room for storage for the items contained in the room were bunch of old crates and dusty ancient furniture. The wolf was clawing at the door , I knew I had little time left until it broke through.

I barricaded the door with whatever heavy objects I could find. A wooden dresser along with a few heavy chests upon it. _**Bang! Bang!**_ The wolf was relentless and continued to try to break down the door. Everywhere I looked there was no means of escape. The windows were bolted shut and nowhere to even hide for all the furniture was blocking the door. I found myself crouching on the floor with back pressed against the dresser. The situation was dire , it was taking every last bit of strength in me to keep as much resistance against the door to stall the wolf. I noticed something in the corner of my eye reflecting off the light of the moon , it was on the opposite side of the room , but I couldn't make out what it was. _ **Bang!**_ The wolf broke through the barricade by this time , ripping the door clear off. It pushed the aside the furniture like it weighed nothing after ran I towards the window. The tall dark silhouette of wolf stood at the entrance of the door. It sniffed the air as it scanned the room till it's eye locked on me.

No where to run n no where to hide, I was truly a goner. The wolf licked its lips with his tongue, drool dripping towards the floor as it approached. Glancing to right the shiny object finally came into view as I now saw it was a silver sword. My fingers inched towards the handle of the sword , but nothing seemed to get past the wolf. It let out a bone chilling howl as it went to pounce on me. The sword was in my grasp now adrenaline kicking in once more as I swung the sword in front of me preparing for the worst.

The impact seemed to knock the air out of me and I fell backwards, smacking my head of the ground as I did . I felt as if I was about to pass out from the shear amount of weight that was resting upon me. The wolf had me pinned down while it rested on top of me. It took everything in me to push the wolf off me rolling it onto it's back and that was when I saw the sword was embedded deep into it's chest. The wolf was shaking and having convulsions , it was slowly dying. I couldn't move or even think in that moment the shock from everything consumed me. Miraculously the hair of the wolf started to shed and fall off exposing naked flesh. The beast seemed to shrink in size and more hair littered the floor while it tried to tear some of its skin off. I had no clue what happening , but watched in horror as the beast slowly turned into a young man. His hair was curly and brown like my own with hazel eyes that sparked such familiarity in me. Chest was toned as I watched it heave up and down. The man was now coughing up blood as he laid there quivering. The dying man spoke to me spoke to me in such a way I would never forget. "Crina….I'm so sorry. I...love you." Croaked the stranger as more blood came out of his mouth. I felt inclined to hold his hand as I continued to stare into his familiar eyes. " I… I had no clue . I …didn't mean to!" My words and thoughts were jumbled, nothing made sense. His free hand tried to reach for my face it seemed, but weakly fell back to his side. Such connection I felt for the dying man before me that I couldn't explain. There was nothing more I could do in that very moment but watch the man before me close his eyes just before he died. " Well done Crina!" I nearly jumped as I heard the Count's voice from behind me. I was covered in blood at this point as I continued to hold onto the deceased man's hand. " What have I done?" I whispered to myself. The Count's one hand rested upon my shoulder and the other offered to help me off the floor, but I refused it.

Dracula's POV

I couldn't help myself as I chuckled at the spectacle before me. My princess just vanquished her brother Velkan, one down one more to go. She sulked on the floor clearly shaken up by the whole ordeal , definitely in need of a bath for she was covered in blood n filth. " Come my love, you have surpassed all my expectations and now deserve a much needed rest." "Stay away from me!" she said I didn't have time to react as a chair came flying at me out of nowhere. It crashed into me breaking into fragments from the impact. The chair just seemed to move on its own and Crina looked just as surprised as I did. I wiped all the rubble off my black jacket as I went to stand up straight. " Why? Why would you put me into a situation where I had to kill someone?" she screamed at me . " That there Crina is no one. Nothing more than a slave of mine who would have continued to suffer if you didn't put an end to his life. You did the monster a favor." She was now glaring at me now with such hate however I anticipated this .

" He….. said my name. Before he died he said my name and that he was sorry. Damn you Count what are you not telling me?" By this point I was losing my patience and Crina was skating on thin ice. I walked briskly over to her while she cowered before me. Immediately I grabbed her arm thrusting her off the ground and onto her feet, but I didn't let go of my grasp . " Get off me! I'm not going anywhere with you, you monster!" she shouted as I lead her out of the room into the hallway. Such commotion allured my other brides to witness the scene. I released my grip on her arm and she fell to ground before Verona. " Verona my darling prepare Crina a warm bath and make her suitable for dinner will you." I trusted Crina would be in good hands with Verona, my other brides however were still too young and overly jealous. Though Crina was strong she would be no match for Aleera and Mariska. " Yes my lord." Said Verona as she bowed before me.

Crina's POV

A pair of gentle hands helped me onto my feet. I found comfort somehow with this woman, at this point anything was better than the Count. She wrapped her arm around my waist as I limped off down the hall with her. Verona didn't say anything to me and for that I was grateful. My body trembled it felt as if I could barely walk. Everything hurt my pain was immense but my bedroom door was in sight just a few more steps I kept telling myself. My bedroom door was unlocked this time as we made way inside. The bed before me was a sight for sore eyes as I lunged onto it. I snuggled with my pillow as I could hear water running in the background. My eyes were now closed and all I could hope in this moment that this was some horrible nightmare I would soon wake up from. I could hear Verona in the distance calling my name, but too weak to even answer. It wasn't till I felt Goosebumps arise on my neck that I slowly lifted open my eyes again. The light touch of fingers seemed to run up and down my back, it was quite soothing. A warming sensation could be felt and it didn't dawn on me till now that Verona was helping to heal the injuries to my back. She was humming a lullaby while continuing to run her fingers down my back. Though I knew very little of the woman Verona reminded me of a matriarch for she seemed to be the leader amongst the other brides ,the glue that held everything together. The pain in my back seemed to melt away, but happened no one saw coming.

A stinging pain could be felt on my arm and I immediately glanced at it. Something was protruding from my skin and the stinging turned into agonizing pain as black spikes broke through my skin. It didn't take long for more and more to pop up but by this point I was already doubled over in pain. Verona was speechless and could offer no comfort to the symptoms i was experiencing. They were coming out all over my legs and arms, my finger nails were turning black and elongating simultaneously. Verona quickly exited the room while tears of blood rolled down my face for it was taking everything in me not to scream.

Verona quickly returned with the Count. Just great! I thought. I'm in agonizing pain and also having to deal with him. " All I did was help aid in healing her wounds on her back when she suddenly start breaking out in spikes on her arms and legs." Said Verona. I don't think even the Count knew what to think as looked down upon me. " Nothing to worry my dear, it appears Crina is a different breed of vampire than you and I are. The extreme stress from earlier must have prompted her to turn into her true form." " You've seen this before?" asked Verona. " Arnold her creator exhibits these same traits, it is best I reach out to him to get more insight into this." Slowly I could feel the spikes sinking back into my skin as quickly as they came. My teeth and nails had now retracted back to their normal state and I felt wiped out by the whole ordeal. Me transforming or whatever the Count said seemed to deplete me of all energy, I simply had no desire to move from the bed.

I had no strength even to fight the Count as he scooped me up in to his arms. We entered the bathroom where the warm bath was awaiting me. " Help me undress her." Said the Count. The first to come off was that tattered skirt of mine that Verona pulled down while Dracula worked on unbuttoning my once white blouse. Pissed off, exhausted, and wanting to break down n cry seemed to come close to how I was feeling. My breaking point was near ,but I didn't have a choice to self destruct now. Two vampires who were older and stronger than me had me in their grasps as the last bit of clothing fell to the floor. Instantly i covered my breasts with arm and the other hand covered you know where. The Count was making me extremely uncomfortable for his eyes kept glancing up and down upon my figure, least I wasn't alone with him in the same room I thought. Verona helped me in to the tub , but I felt I couldn't relax till he was out of my site. " I'll take over from here master, we shall be accompanying you shortly." Said Verona.

He left swiftly after that to my relief , but even the soothing bath couldn't rid my mind of today's events. The Count had me endure a sick game of cat and mouse, only then to have me kill the poor creature in self defense. It seemed the man had no control over his actions and deeply regretted everything once back to normal. I couldn't forget those eyes ,how they seemed so familiar to me not only that how he said my name. I was deep in thought and Verona seemed to notice this. "I know what you are thinking my dear. You think the master is an awful being. However in time you will grow to love him like the rest of us do." "How can I love someone who just tried to kill me?" I spat back her as she was scrubbing my leg with a sponge. " I'll be the first to say his methods are a little unorthodox , but the purpose of what happened earlier was help you embrace your powers and learn how to use them." Said Verona. " All I learned today of my powers is that I'm a freak that you nor your master has ever seen before." There was moment of silence as she finished scrubbing me down and then there after proceeded washing my hair. I really didn't expect to be pampered like this , but I just went with it. " You're not a freak , but I will say you're unique. The master will get to the bottom of this , I'm anxious as to see what his findings are." Said Verona.

Dracula's POV

The images of her body kept circulating over and over again in my thoughts. It was unsettling to me for it was unexpected to just witness long sharp spikes appear all over her limbs like being familiar with my own breed of vampire I decided dive into the books , surely the answers I seeked could be found within my personal study. I slammed the door shut and locked it behind me in order to not be disturbed as I did my research. Flipping through the pages of one of the books I pulled off from the shelf with determination, nothing seemed to match Crina's description all but one. Nelapsi which is a rare breed of vampire and one of the most dangerous vampires out there. I continued to read and learned that holy objects could not kill them and that in time they grew a tolerance to sunlight. They possess psychic abilities and have the ability to kill with a fierce glare. The pictures before me showed of a creature that still possessed some of its human traits besides the numerous spikes and black leathery wings. I had never thought to ask Arnold before of his powers and I now I really wish I had. This whole turn of events had got me into thinking what a Nelapsi crossed with a Nosferatu would look like? A new breed of vampire one just as powerful or even more than that of its parents?

Maybe the Frankenstein monster would be a thing of the past and Crina as the present. For once I felt optimistic of future, the usual dread and despair were no more only to be replaced with hope. The devil's knows all too well of my struggles and past failures. One could only wish he would be there to guide me in the upcoming days, weeks, and months from now.


	8. Chapter 8

Crina's POV

I never understood why the Count always made us sit together as a " family" at the table. It was clear to everyone I hated them and " they" meaning the brides had mutual feelings towards me. It was all a façade in my opinion and personally if I had the option to , I would have had dinner in my room. Cleaned up finally from head to toe I actually looked decent in a white blouse that tucked into my black riding pants. The top half of my hair was pinned up in a bun while the rest my of curly locks went down my back. At all cost I tried to ignore the Count as I could feel him staring upon me while taking sips from my glass. Totally and utterly disgusted by the events that happened earlier , there was nothing I wished to say to him nothing at all.

" Feeling better Crina I see?" asked the Count. I didn't reply, but the long outdrawn silence that followed thereafter seemed to irk him before he felt compelled to speak again. " Don't fret my dear over that dog, like I said earlier you ended his suffering." He said before wiping the remaining blood off his mouth with a napkin. The same feeling arose in me like many times before when I first arrived here, they all knew something I didn't. I absolutely had no clue what ,but I felt like I was a pawn in a game created by the four of them. I was not to know of rules or who was to be the winner and who was the loser. Why I kept thinking Arnold would save me from this place when I was no longer his problem didn't any make sense to me in the slightest. I guess I was wishing for anyone at this point to free me from this deep dark place for which I found my thoughts lingering about lately.

Dracula's POV

She refused to make eye contact with me, but I knew she couldn't stay mad at me for long. I grew weary that she was catching on to my plans and loosing trust in me rather rapidly. Perhaps it would be wise to lend a listening ear for it maybe could mend the rough start we have had. " She must be hard of hearing or feebleminded if she can't even reply to your question." Said Aleera before cackling aloud. Sometimes I forget my own strength when Aleera's insult towards Crina caused me to crush my glass into several pieces within my one hand. My actions startled Crina as she spilled blood from her cup all over her white blouse. The shards of glass felt like splitters in my fingers and I slammed my first down on the table in frustration. Immediately Aleera and Marishka stopped laughing knowing very well I was in no mood.

" Please don't subject us to anymore torment due to your insecurities Aleera! You know very well I hate that behavior of yours." They did this every time I brought another woman into the picture. You would think after two, three hundred years they would simply get over it , but I guess old habits die hard. I quickly arose from my seat at the head of the table and offered Crina my hand. She was covered in blood from when my anger escalated rather quickly and I gave her an apologetic look hoping it would coax her to follow me.

Crina's POV

His bad temper was a little scary and if i could help it I didn't want to get on his bad side. Grasping his hand I followed him out of the dinning room. It seemed the glares from the brides as we exited could've burned a hole right through me. This again was why I hated family dinners just another reminder of why I hated people increasingly each day. The count brought me to a room that seemed to be his own personal study. I thought it was quite welcoming as the warmth of the fire hit my ice cold skin. It sent shivers up my spine in a good way as I stood before the fire place to warm myself up even more. The purple, orange, and red flames reminded me of dawn. It was bittersweet thing to watch for I knew I'd never see the likes of daylight again.

Just when I getting used to the warmth on my skin , the Count's icicle likes fingers grasped onto my shoulders. It startled me as his mouth was to close for comfort to my neck for I could feel his breath on my neck as he still grasped my shoulders. " I apologize about Aleera's behavior earlier. Do understand she has been the youngest of my brides for some time." Said the Count. He reached over my shoulders carefully one at a time unbuttoning my blouse. I swatted his hand away before turning around to look at him. " What do you think you are doing?" He was giving me that devilish smile of his that I've seen once or twice before and instantly knew he was up to no good. " Why I brought you a change of clothes , figured I'd help you undress." Said the Count as he pointed to a red nightgown on the sofa before the fire. I didn't recall him leaving to grab me some clothing nor did I need anyone helping me undress.

" Thank you , but I think I got it from here." As I went to turn my back towards him he appeared right in front of me scaring me in the process. I still hadn't quite mastered the ability to teleport at will it seemed it happened when I didn't concentrate as much. " Will you stop doing that, you keep giving me a fright!" I said as I lightly slapped him on the shoulder. " Jumpy aren't we? Still much you haven't learned yet I see, but I'd like you to sit with me and have a little chat." He gestured his hand to the sofa and I took a seat at the far right end side. " Do you not care or understand that I wish to be left alone? You must be daft to think I should forgive what you did earlier so easily." I said. The man was extremely infuriating to me for he just looked amused while he sat on the opposite side of the couch from me. It was sickening to me that I actually thought the man was attractive earlier when I first met him.

" I wouldn't say I don't care , but remaining mad at me won't help matters. I brought you into my study to get more acquainted with you since we haven't had the chance to do so yet." For a few moments I wasn't sure what the Count was staring at as he was talking for he definitely wasn't looking at my face. He kept looking down which caused me to look down to see my breasts were almost exposed underneath my blouse. My cheeks turned red due to embarrassment and quickly went to button my blouse back up. " Are you sure? For a second it seemed you wanted to get acquainted with my body than my personality." I spat back.

" Please forgive me for I maybe dead ,but my lust for beautiful women hasn't seemed to diminish." All I could do was roll my eyes at his remark for I knew he was full of it. I watched him reach over for a book on the end table and began flipping through the several pages it contained. Plopping the book into my lap once he found the page he was looking ,I then picked up the heavy novel in my hands. " What am I supposed to be looking at?" " Please read paragraph three on page forty two ." said the Count. My eyes skimmed the contents of the third paragraph described a creature in detail of its traits/abilities. Next to the literature was a picture of the monster, it had the black spikes like the ones from earlier that covered my body. Truly the creature looked menacing , but it made sense as to why he was showing this. " You believe me to be a Nelapsi ? I guess that sheds some light onto the mystery of what happened earlier before my bath." " I have a hunch I'm correct ,but will need to wait for a reply from Arnold to confirm this. In the mean time we shall still try to enhance your powers and also prepare to announce our engagement at the ball." Said the Count.

Dracula's POV

" Surely you can understand that one I don't know much about you to even consider the thought of marrying you and two after what both you and Arnold did to me, I don't trust men it seems anymore." Said Crina. Her face seemed to sadden when she mentioned Arnold. Feelings for ones master never truly diminish even when apart, I knew this for it was that way with my other brides. Though I did not pick up she felt any love for him it seemed more along the lines of feeling safe when around him. The Valerious woman was not too skilled at blocking her personal thoughts from others yet again I don't think she knows she has the ability.

" Crina as much as I truly understand your concerns , I feel you could be quite useful to me plus with such beauty you possess , I'd be a fool to pass up on the opportunity to make you mine." Bashful indeed she was for she looked down to the ground with a smile reaching from ear to ear which caused me to smile in return. " Not used to compliments I take it?" I said as watched her tuck a part of her bangs behind her ear. " Arnold used to tell me all the time how beautiful I was, however in hindsight now I don't know if he was just saying anything that came to mind in order to use me. Can I confide in you Count?" asked Crina.

Well that didn't take much I thought to myself. Some simple compliments and offering a listening ear, seemed all she needed in order to feel secure. " I feel abandoned by Arnold…. He turned me into this monster and offered me little to no guidance as to how figure out these new powers I possess. My memories along with my identity he robbed from me and to add insult to injury used my body for his gain. You say you knew of me before all of this happened, did I do something to deserve this fate?" I had no words of comfort to offer her for I may have done far greater harm to her than Arnold ever could, she just didn't know it . If Arnold hadn't gotten to her first there was no doubt in my mind that she would've been hunted down and killed by brides. They had an equal blood lust for the Valerious family to come to an end just like myself.

" Maybe then you should think of being here then as a fresh start if you will. Now you may not agree with my methods on training you, but do trust I do know a thing or two about being a vampire for nearly four hundred years now. Lets also not forget that I haven't taken advantage of you or your body….yet." I said while laughing to myself. Crina didn't seem to find it amusing however if she was to be my bride she better get used to idea of being intimate with one another. " You know you're really fowl at times right?" asked Crina. " So I've been told…. However something tells me deep down you enjoy it." She stuck her tongue out in disgust it almost made me laugh for facial expressions seemed over the top at times. " Ya ok… let's change the subject, upon reading that one paragraph it said Nelapsi could tolerate sunlight. What I don't understand is why Arnold insisted me sleeping in a coffin? He always warned me how the sun would kill me." Said Crina.

I knew better as to why Arnold did what he did , it was no different then me lying to her about her background and having her kill her own family. Personal gain was obviously in both of our thoughts when the lies started spill out of our mouths. Being the son to father of lies it was to my benefit to incorporate truth within the lie so that when the truth indeed came out well least I wasn't being hundred percent dishonest. " Perhaps it is because you are vulnerable once turned into a fledgling that you must over time build a tolerance to the sun light. All things develop with time like our courtship for example." I glanced outside the window to see the sky growing lighter in color signaling that dawn was fastly approaching. Today was a trying day I felt for all of us especially Crina and with Dawn approaching I embraced it whole heartedly for I was in need of sleep. " Time flies when you're having fun I take it, shall we retire?" I asked before standing up from the couch. " I suppose , but if at all possible can we move my coffin into my room? I'd like to have some privacy." " If that is what appeases you than it shall be done after you awake." I said before offering arm to escort her to my chambers.

Arnold's POV

It had been days since I wrote that letter to my dear friend the Count days that seemed to drag by without even a reply. Maria and I weren't on speaking terms at the moment for she was angered by my decision to try to Scarlette back. It wasn't like I didn't attempt to comfort my wife but it always ended the same way her dismissing me just before I could get a word in. Even the best of me thought this was foolish to risk a thirty year old relationship on a woman I didn't know for very long. However my thoughts were filled with nothing but her. I could almost remember her voice even though it hadn't been that long since she left my estate the memory of her slowly dwindled.

Alone in my study once more I reached over for the wine bottle at the corner of my desk. It seemed as if could tell the future for every day was almost exactly the same. I would awake feeling positive that today would be a better day only for it spiral out of control ,with Maria starting an argument for no apparent reason and me soon after go into hiding inside my study with a huge glass of wine to pass the time. Pathetic was an understatement to how my days went anymore not even the sweet merlot I sipped on could change that. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to pay my old friend a visit. I needed to clear my mind of Maria and this estate for a couple of hours. Looking out the window I saw the rays of light from the sun shine through. Keep forgetting that he normally sleeps at this time of day for the sun no longer affected me and little did i need sleep. I watched as I tipped the bottle over my glass once more to see a few more droplets make it in. Off to a rough start I thought to myself as I drank myself completely out of wine.

A stroll to the wine cellar also another routine I found myself doing frequently. Stopping by to select another bottle from my collection in the cellar. " You drunken bastard do ever stop drinking?" said Maria as I passed her room . " What is it to you Maria? Hmm?" I now turned around to see she was now in the hallway . Arms crossed as usual wearing a white collared blouse that tucked into a long flowing earth brown skirt that came to her feet. " You change when you drink. I don't like it at all one bit." said Maria. " You don't like much of anything Maria so why would my drinking be any different? Maybe I drink cause of your constant complaining and nagging. Maybe you should be grateful that I drink for it stops me from wanting to ring your neck!" I said. My last comment seemed to shut her up for brief second only for her to dash back into her room slamming the door behind her. I stood there in the hallway silently as I could hear her crying in her room.

Never was it a good feeling that overcame a husband when he caused his own wife to cry. Guilty I felt so I went towards her room and creaked the door open ever so slightly. " May I come in?" I asked while knocking on the wooden door frame. " Go away Arnold , I've heard enough from you today." Pushing the door open more to see her face buried in a pillow on her bed while laying down. She didn't even so ever budge as I walked over to her bed and took a seat next to where her body lie . My fingers grazed gently back n forth on her back as a soothing gesture to calm her down. She lifted her head so now that her face was laying sideways on the pillow. With blood shot eyes she managed to look up at me while I continued to rub her back. " How did things between us become so unpleasant? You are almost estranged to me and I blame that whore you brought into our home. We never had these issues till.." "Silence!" I said sternly for that is all she wanted to argue about and my guilt was turning into annoyance rather quickly. " Why don't you get undressed and ill give you the attention you've been craving for some time now. Isn't this why you pick arguments with me anyway?to get my attention? Well Maria you have my attention now , so please proceed with undressing so we can have intercourse and maybe spare me some peace thereafter for a lousy fifteen minutes before you start your complaining again."

The look on her face was priceless as her mouth dropped open out of shock from what I just said. Yes the guilt I felt earlier lasted point five seconds and I arose quickly from the bed to exit her room. Back to my original plan I thought, to the wine cellar for another bottle and in a few hours take a flight to Transylvania.


	9. Chapter 9

Dracula's POV

Before me sitting on my desk was a hand written letter by Arnold. Apparently he did not receive my letter regarding Crina for nothing in the letter pertained to any of the questions that were of concern to me. Arnold wanted Crina back which I found to be quite humorous. Take backs were out of the question and with that being said I disregarded the letter into fire place within my study. From our last conversation Crina despised Arnold which pleased me greatly. I was too close to success to ending the Valerious bloodline to be interrupted now.

I was now sitting before the fire watching it burn slowly. It was an omen I thought to myself for the outcome to my goal would come slow to fruition. A soft knock could be heard just beyond the door to my study. I already knew who it was for it was no other than my eldest bride Verona who came to accompany me. " Deep in thought again Vladislaus?" asked Verona as she glided over to a seat before the fire next to mine. " As always my sweet. What do I owe the honor of you gracing me with your presence this evening?" She awarded me with a quick smile before twirling her long straight hair around her finger. If I ever did have a favorite among my three brides it was surely Verona. Her wisdom and calm demeanor I greatly appreciated for at times I lacked that of which she possessed. Her blue eyes like mine glistened from the light of the fire and it caused to me stop to notice for a change. How easily one grows accustom to one another after being together for centuries. " My lord how long do you plan to keep up this charade with Crina? I sense you won't be able to fool her for much longer." asked Verona.

I knew she was right, but Anna Valerious was still alive and my children remained dead within their cocoons. " In time Verona in time. With Velkan already dead that leaves no other than Anna left. I find with Crina that I can be very persuasive for her to do my bidding." " What about our children or did you forget about that?" asked Verona. Her forwardness I tolerated for if it was Aleera and Marishka then that would be a different story. Over the centuries she had earned my respect and I valued her opinion, but I needed her to trust in my plan that I laid out in my thoughts. " Verona I could never forget about our young, however in order for our young to thrive I feel it is necessary to eliminate any threat towards them. Victor has been working for sometime on his creation, but I also want to explore other routes if Victor shall fail." My attention shifted as I heard another knock on the door. The door slowly creaked open to Igor my one cowardly servant who made his way into my study. "Master sorry to intrude ,but Mr. Vasile is awaiting for you down in the main hallway." Said Igor. I was truly shocked for I did not expect any company let alone from an old friend like Arnold Vasile. I knew all to well why he would have shown up unexpectedly, he came for her for Crina, but in no circumstances would I allow that to happen.

Excusing myself to Verona I made my way in haste towards the grand hall of Castle Frankenstein. At the top the stairs I could see Arnold awaiting patiently while his eyes glanced around his surroundings. " Arnold what a pleasant surprise to see you here at my estate. What brings you here unexpectedly?"

Arnold's POV

Clad in black from head to toe was typically how my friend the Count dressed nowadays. Military style black jacket with black riding pants accompanied by black boots that came to his knees. The golden hoop in one ear gave off a sign of aristocracy one that was never bestowed upon me by birth but by hard work. Though I did not envy my long dear friend as I took in my surroundings of the riches that filled his estate , it made greatly regret my decision to let Crina go. " I sent you a letter weeks ago and I feared you may have not received it. I figured it would be best to talk to you in person in regards to this manner anyways."

One of his wives I saw walk over to him from what I could remember her name was Mariska. Her golden satin spun silk wrapped around her arms and covered her legs with a thin see through layer . Dirty thoughts came into mind on how I wouldn't mind if Maria would walk around half naked through my estate. However her constant complaining would simply ruin any provocative clothing she would wear I chuckled to myself. " Please come with me to my study to discuss things of a more private matter." Said the Count. I walked the thirty some steps before following him down the hall. The first door to the right he opened and I could immediately felt the warmth of the fire as I entered through the door way. His collection of books was impressive for shelves upon shelves of books reached towards the tall ceilings. All furniture seemed to be made with the finest fabric of purple and red along with being carved out of Ebony and Dalbergia wood. It seemed I was too enthralled with the detail of his study that i didn't notice he was awaiting for me to be seated by the fire.

" My apologies I couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of the woodwork within your study." I said. The Count shrugged his shoulders for nothing but the finest he was accustomed to. " I couldn't agree more it is one my favorite places to visit within the castle, however enough of the chit chat I know you didn't come here to talk about decor." " Right, I've been thinking my old friend that I've made a mistake in letting Scarlett leave my estate. I had Maria influence my decision too greatly and fear I made my decision too much in haste." I said. The Count didn't seem surprised at my reasonings for coming, it was as if he foresaw it coming. " I did receive your letter by the way and didn't reply for I have no intention on giving back Crina to you. I'm sorry but I cannot honor your request."

I was indeed shocked by his answer for I thought Scarlett being here would be a burden to him. He had already three other brides and before he didn't seem too keen on keeping Scarlett till he met her. " How come? I literally had to beg you to take her and now you have a change of heart?" "Maybe like yourself the young woman has grown on me. My plans are for her to become my bride after my upcoming ball." Said Dracula. Perhaps his friend could be persuaded y money or riches. I'm wealthy but not as wealthy as the Count and thought long and hard as to what I could offer him. " Count please I beg of you, name your price as a trade off for Scarlett."

I watched as the Count cupped his chin with his hand , he looked as though he was taking my offer into consideration. " Well since your here I did have some questions in regards to the young woman. There was an instance where she had black spikes protruding all over her body. Upon researching the closest thing that I came across matching what I saw was a Nelapsi. Tell me Arnold is that the breed in which you and Maria are?" I sometimes forgot how there were other types of vampires other than myself, although I couldn't recall knowing many others of my species. " You are indeed correct. She must have been scared or angry to almost change into her true form. Both Maria and I have learned to control our urge to transform when unpleasant feelings present themselves." I said.

The count seemed intrigued, in past conversations with my friend it was never brought up when it came to the differences in species that separated us apart. " It always seemed rather odd that you and Maria never had children, how come?" His random questions were awkward, it seemed he was fishing for something, but didn't want to be straightforward and ask. Nevertheless I decided to answers his questions truthfully. " Maria never wanted children. We were always extra careful not to procreate for we didn't wish this curse onto anyone else." " And yet your turned the young woman who is now in my care." Interrupted The Count before I could continue. " I guess I question the difference between a child's circumstance who would know nothing but the world in which we live in versus a fledgling who was stripped of all memory of their past life?" asked the Count.

I was starting to not like how this conversation was going. Condescending was how he was coming across as and it caused anger to bubble under my skin. My goal was to bring Scarlett home, I was her master and her place was with me. " Count I didn't intend to have a conversation about my rationale on things. My soul purpose was to bring Scarlett home. I made a mistake and since I consider you as a friend I thought you would be accommodating." He immediately went to chuckle at my retort before reaching for a crystal glass on the table next to him. Small sips of his dinner he took as it seemed he wanted to savor the taste of each drop. " Arnold have I not been accommodating? I took in a fledgling that you chose to no longer take responsibility for. Please don't insult me for ive done you a favor." " Mariska!" hollered The Count while remaining seated by the fire.

It seemed she immediately appeared before us out of thin air in mere seconds from when he called upon her. " My dear do me a favor and gather Crina for me. Bring her to my study so she can join us." She bowed her head before gliding past the two of us, her silk shaw almost hitting me in the face. " Why do you call her Crina?" I asked. " It seemed more suitable for her than Scarlett." Said the Count .

Crina's POV

Alone in my room ,that is where I spent most of my time. I sat on the window ledge looking at the blankets of forest down below. The place of the Count's I was slowly, but surely adjusting to. I kept mainly to myself for I preferred it that way for it seemed nothing but drama ensued if I attempted to converse with The Count's brides. Mariska was standing in my door way and I didn't even notice she was there till she coughed under her breath. " The master wishes for you to join him in his study." Said Marishka. I kind of wondered if it would be another heart to heart talk like they had the other night. The last conversation we had wasn't all that bad for it actually felt good to open up. Things I kept deep inside I was able release such negative oppressive thoughts. I followed Mariska down the hallway trying my hardest to look elsewhere for her underwear didn't quite cover well everything. It surprised me when I walked into the study to not only see the Count but also Arnold as they turned around in their seats upon entering.

Frozen I felt in the state of shock I was in. It had only been a few weeks but Arnold appeared just as she remembered him. It was a bittersweet moment to see him for part of me felt such an indescribable connection to him. His dark brown eyes seemed to beckon me , overwhelm me , and excite me all at once. However the feeling of betrayal brought me back to reality, when remembering the nights were he violated me. It sickened me to know that I somehow enjoyed it. What was wrong with me I wondered and how could someone have such a profound effect on me? "There you are Crina , I was starting to wonder if you may have lost your way. I'm sure there is no need for introduction when it comes to Arnold here." Said the Count. He walked over to me and gently grasped my hand, leading me to a seat to the right of him.

" Crina I'm sure you are wondering why I had you accompany Arnold as well as myself here tonight. It seems Arnold feels poorly about the decision he had made when he decided to send you away. I think it would be only fair for you to decide where you wish to reside." Said the Count. This couldn't be happening? I thought. Maria wanted me gone and Arnold relented by sending me away. They were both looking at me awaiting for me to speak of my wishes. I felt in a way rushed to make a decision, the clock was ticking and I felt torn. Dracula has done more for me than Arnold ever had. The incident with the werewolf still didn't sit right with me but not once had he tried any sexual advances towards me. He has taken the time to listen to me and continue to help me with my newfound powers. I oh so wanted to say these things about Arnold for he was my original master. " Scarlett you are so missed at home. Would you consider giving me a second chance?" asked Arnold. This was so unfair for my heart and head were not in sync with one other. " I'm sorry Arnold, but I chose to stay here with the Count. I feel you made the right decision by leaving me here in his care." The Count looked Victorious with a smug look on his face while Arnold slouched in his chair looking solemn as ever. " Well it seems Crina has spoken and now you can't say that I haven't been fair." Said the Count.

I hoped I just didn't make the wrong decision. I felt like I had chosen wisely , however if I was wrong I would surely know regret like how Arnold felt just now. " Well it seems I have no choice but to oblige to your request. Please note if you're ever in need, my doors to you are always open." Said Arnold. " I'll doubt that'll ever happen. Crina has everything she needs and more while under my care." Said the Count. Arnold didn't reply back as he now stood up from his chair. He didn't even bother to shake hands with the Count and it felt as if in that moment that their friendship came to an end. There was no goodbyes or pleasantries exchanged between the two as Arnold had shown himself the way out of the castle. " Don't feel guilty for speaking from your heart. Arnold will eventually come around." Said the Count before wrapping his arm around my shoulders. " I actually have something that I think will cheer you up, please follow me." I allowed him to grab ahold of my hand and lead me down another hall that I wasn't quite familiar with. This hallway had three doors all on the right side out looking the stained glass windows we passed. The last door on the right he opened and it appeared to be some sort of room for wardrobes. Almost similar to a walk in closet with several dresses situated on mannequins. I noticed he stopped in front of one particular mannequin that had a strapless white stress on it. It had a floral design with pastel orange and gold flowers. The dress definitely had a princess ball gown feel to it and I noticed how it also sparkled in the moon light. " I had it customed made just for you Crina to wear at the masquerade ball. Fit for a princess don't you agree?" asked the Count. I surely was at a loss for words as my hands ran against the soft fabric of the dress. " I don't know what to say other than I'm already in love with it." Without thinking I embraced him wrapping my arms around his neck as I did.

" The ball is tomorrow and I still have many preparations to attend to. When you awake tomorrow night , you shall fly with Verona to my summer palace to get ready. I want tomorrow to be just as special for you as it is for me. Cause tomorrow I shall make you mine permanently. After tomorrow there is no going back." Whispered Dracula into my ear. I wasn't still entirely sure I wanted to rush into becoming his bride. Though with how quickly things were going I felt I had to go with it, follow it wherever it may take me.

I glanced back my dress once last time before following him out of the room and back into the hallway. He was kind enough to walk me back to my room where I would remain the rest of the night. It gave me a chance to let everything sink. Thrilling, terrifying, and a little bit skeptical of tonight's events for this totally out of the norm from what my days have been like since I arrived here. It was saddening on how everything lead up to this point. I didn't necessarily feel Arnold was a terrible person , but at this point I could only assume why he did what he did. It was just reassuring at the end of the day to know ,if I was ever in need he would be there to catch me if i were to fall.


End file.
